User mobility devices are frequently purchased at retail locations. Many user mobility devices, in particular, walking canes, are bulky and difficult to display properly. Canes typically are provided with a telescoping collapsible shaft, which allows the length of the cane to be reduced for packaging and display. This mitigates some of the difficulty in displaying walking canes. Nonetheless, it can be difficult to package the cane in a way that allows the cane to hang in a substantially straight manner from a hanging rack, and that also permits a user to test the cane without removing the package by manually grasping the handle of the cane.
It has now been found that an assembly that comprises a user mobility device and a display package may be provided. The user mobility device comprises a handle region covered by an optional handle cover, a transition region, and a support region. The display package includes a front panel and a rear panel, first and second side panels, and top and bottom panels, each of the top and bottom panels having apertures for accommodating protruding portions of the walking cane or other user mobility device. The package is provided with a hanging panel having a hang tab region that extends past the handle region of the user mobility device and having a hanging aperture. The panels collectively define a container that is sized to envelope at least a portion of the mobility device and that further is sized to retain the mobility device in a hanging position, preferably a substantially vertical hanging position. The hanging panel has a boundary that defines an open region proximal to handle region of the user mobility device to permit manual grasping of the handle region without the necessity to remove the user mobility device from the display package. The user thus may test the cane at the point of purchase without removing the cane from the display package.